


啪啪啪项目

by gattoindex



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: But Not For Long!, Consent Issues, Depressed Optimus, Except Not Magical, How The War Was Won, Magical Healing Cock, Mechanical Healing Cock, Other, Sticky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 这是astolat女神的文！女神的用词和句法远远超出我的烂英文所能表达的，请有能力尽量去读原文。





	啪啪啪项目

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Project Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343814) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> 这是astolat女神的文！女神的用词和句法远远超出我的烂英文所能表达的，请有能力尽量去读原文。

最初，擎天柱对这个项目只有些极为模糊的认识。每当不得不限制千斤顶的创造热情时，他总会感到很愧疚。为避免如此，他总是谨慎地让自己不加干涉，除非千斤顶正在研究新式武器或某种危险装置。擎天柱唯一知道的是斯派克对此感到非常尴尬：看到人类生殖功能所产生的戏剧化视觉效果显然启发了千斤顶的灵感，那看起来——很奇怪，考虑到人类的生殖情况——这似乎是一个禁忌的娱乐来源。

“重点是，他们不只是将它用于生殖。”千斤顶说道，他已经完成了原型阶段，请求准许在一些志愿者身上安装改良形态。“他们以此缓解压力，娱乐，巩固双方或者有时候是多方的绑定关系。”

擎天柱对此深表怀疑。听上去就像是千斤顶正设法提出合理的理由，而真正原因很可能是他对将会发生的情况十分好奇，而这往往会产生不良后果。此外，提出的改良建议似乎也无关紧要。当擎天柱询问救护车的意见时，后者宽容地耸了耸肩，“我看过他的工程图，他希望我来完成实际的安装。不觉得它会有什么好处，但据我看来也不会有什么损害。除了快感子系统，它不与其他任何东西连接。它通过两个金刚之间大量的协作激发系统过载；不会意外引爆。我认为它更像是某种嬉戏，不过我们是应该时不时娱乐一下。”

于是擎天柱批准了这个请求，并在接下来的三周内完全把它给忘了。他确实注意到差错和小争执的数量有所下降，但没有把两件事联系起来，直到救护车在指挥中心找到他，开门见山地说，“擎天柱，我想要给每个汽车人都安装千斤顶的新系统，越快越好。”

“什么？”擎天柱惊讶地问道。

“我做了试验评估。”救护车说道，“数据打破记录了。神经功能提高了一个量级。压力和愤怒水平几乎降至零。它甚至对机械功能子系统产生了连锁反应效果！飞过山膝部的继动装置总是会脱出，这与一个遗憾子程序相关，该程序以罕见而不可预知的间隔在他的处理器中循环；过去2万年，我一直设法在可干预层面捕捉它。好了，在他和充电器（Windcharger）应用那个项目3周后，程序消失了，继动性能恢复到100%。”他大声笑了起来，“天哪，我可能会因为这东西失业。你排在我的计划表第一位。”他补充道，眯起光镜坚定地看着对方。

这个表情很熟悉。擎天柱很清楚救护车对自己有多关心，这几乎已经持续了800万年。擎天柱无法否认救护车对他情绪状况的评估。但没有任何办法可以解决。救护车不可能改变他们的现实，霸天虎战争机器的齿轮缓慢而无情地吞噬着。他无法减轻擎天柱的指挥重任，所能做的只是偶尔帮助缓解最严重的症状。这也就是说，在极少数情况下，当他坚持进行某些干预时，总是对的。

“我不会和医生争论的。”擎天柱说，“就这样吧，在你觉得合适的空闲期间安排改造。”

救护车的工作速度超过了擎天柱的想象，甚至比一个金刚即将下线时还要快。在接下来的几周内，方舟明显成为了一个更加快乐的地方。擎天柱怀着极大的感激见证了这些效果，尽管只是间接信息：他自己无法直接体验这种好处。

相对于自己，他对救护车更感抱歉。几轮之后，擎天柱被迫遗憾地告诉他，自己没看出这事有多大吸引力——尽管警车和铁皮的行动比语言更有力地证明了他们的确乐在其中——救护车看上去就像要哭出来了。

“啊，见鬼。”千斤顶做了深度诊断，“是动力流差异。该死的。”

救护车双手抱头，“擎天柱，对不起，没有哪个汽车人可以激活你。无论他们多么努力，在你的系统能够提升到高能级前就结束了。”他揉揉额头，“也许钢锁可以？”

“他的主要动力流系统在标准参数范围内。”救护车嘟囔着，“记得吗？我们创造了一个二级动力流系统，以便能喷射火焰……”

“对。”千斤顶丧气地说，“给我点时间，我来看看能不能想出办法。”

但不管怎么说，擎天柱确实感觉好多了，因为其他人都很开心。一度因为笼罩在他们身上的萎靡不振和沮丧十分常见，他甚至都不再特意去关注这问题了。直到它突然改变，以至于擎天柱几乎不敢相信这种效果。这看起来不像是真的，每个人都感觉好多了，就因为他们把一个简单的突出物插入一个甚至连名称都不相符的端口；传感阵列实际上并没有传输任何数据，只有很小的能量浪涌和电子信号。

最初的麻烦是汽车人花费了太多时间进行这个啪啪啪项目——千斤顶称之为生理连锁反应行为，但啪是一个持续性的行为，其中涉及的问题很多，而且不容忽视：方舟很容易产生回响；沉溺于此的金刚偶尔会在任务简报和会议中陷入充电。但擎天柱乐于接受这点代价。无论如何，它对团队的运作成本产生了积极的影响：每个金刚的效能水平都上升到了全新高度，战斗指标也是如此。擎天柱从来没有迫使汽车人按照他期望的程度进行训练：这会给他们造成过大的压力和焦虑，除非必须自卫或保护他人。而现在他们乐于给自己加一些压力，因为之后可以愉快地和某个朋友来一次啪消除压力。

擎天柱甚至以间接的方式享受着这种体验：当他们问他的时候，他总是非常乐意纵容自己的朋友们，就为了看到他们体验过载的经历。

“救护车，这仍然是收获。”他试着温和地告诉救护车，在千斤顶三次修改设计失败后。“你无法想象我因此而感到多么高兴，即使我永远无法亲身体验。”

“是的，知道你很开心。”救护车疲惫地说，一只手在他的神经扫描读数上轻点。“我可以看到你那该死的进程，擎天柱。是的，它有所好转。至少你没有在自身之上体验其他人的痛苦。但那远达不到同样的治疗效果。”

“我的朋友，”擎天柱平静地说，“我知道你很失望，也知道这是出于关心。但我不认为自己能够通过这个系统获得快乐。无论……多久都不会。”

救护车瞪着他，“我顶多能有5分钟相信你不会在我光镜底下陷入神经崩溃！”他突然垮了下来，“这不公平，”他大声说，“一个比其他任何人都更需要这个的汽车人——”

“就算你给我十万星升①的能量，我也不愿意选择另一种方式。”

“是的，”救护车带着悲伤和爱护看着他，“我知道。”

#

一个月后，蓝霹雳一瘸一拐地回到基地，满身灰尘，光镜睁得大大的。他脱口而出，“霸天虎得到它了。”

一开始擎天柱没有完全理解，直到他们进入维修区，蓝霹雳吞吞吐吐地承认自己和闹翻天啪了，当时他无意中发现后者正在一个人类加油站偷取能量。

“我——我不是故意的。”蓝霹雳有气无力地说道，在救护车对他进行检查时不敢看他们任何一个的光镜。“我们打了起来，我——我卡住了他，他不能变形也不能瞬移，然后——”

“然后他挤进你的机体，7个星秒内就让你爽到了。”救护车说完直起身，“对，这很尴尬。”他把扫描装置递给千斤顶。

“哦，小伙子。”千斤顶看着扫描结果说道。

“有什么问题？”擎天柱皱着眉问道。

“霸天虎在系统上加装了反向极性，可能是为了与他们反重力组件的动力流更好地连接。”救护车说道，“但这表示——汽车人和他们一起的时候不必轮流体验兴奋。结伴的双方会同时获得快感。并且，因为强化效应由通道中的快感程度集中控制——和霸天虎进行啪所获得的愉悦将以指数方式增加。从好的方面来看，”他干巴巴地补充道，“他们不可能在自己不亲身体验的情况下对我们这么做。”②

这不是什么好的方面，事实证明霸天虎非常乐于亲自体验。他们似乎没有对碰到汽车人就来一场啪感到任何不安——在能量劫掠中，在侦察飞行中，或者只是四处闲逛时。事实上，他们游荡得更频繁了，这本来已经够糟了，但在查看了下一周的日志后，擎天柱惊愕地发现汽车人也开始更加频繁地四处闲逛了。

他无法想象有任何一个汽车人会想要那样。他试着保持理解，因为救护车无奈地告诉他这是正常的，并且在他和千斤顶尝试弄清楚如何建立自主拒绝技术前，不要让所有人都感到内疚。但要理解汽车人如何愿意一次又一次地屈服于此实在是太困难了。不喜欢但不得不给霸天虎造成痛苦是一回事；他自己也不喜欢。但积极寻求给予他们快乐是另一回事。特别是他们就站在一堆霸天虎前期掠夺行为所留下的人类骨骸中！

擎天柱一度认为这是霸天虎蓄意所为，直到他在一场袭击中因为轮胎（Tracks）绝望的求救呼叫而停下来，并发现威震天正对着毒气弹（Octane）和诈骗（Swindle）怒吼，因为他们俩显然正在与沙暴（Sandstorm）和轮胎啪着。“你们这帮蠢货！”威震天大叫着，“他们是故意分散你们的注意力！再这样下去，在能让它正常运作前，我就会亲手把这个愚蠢的系统从你们机体上扯下来！现在，离开那些汽车人，回去做正经事！”

擎天柱在他就要用融合炮把轮胎轰成渣之前扑了过来。他们穿过墙壁，在落地时撞翻了一堆空金属桶。“一秒钟也不要以为你这个计划会成功，领袖。”威震天嘶声说。

“我的计划！”擎天柱狠狠揍了他。威震天扭转身体，翻了过来，试图炮击对方。擎天柱猛然侧头，把融合炮推向另一个方向，差点没能躲开。诈骗从隔壁房间伸出头大叫道，“威震天，它也能分散他们的注意力！试试吧！”

威震天皱了皱眉，居然真的把自己的髋部挤进擎天柱腿间，准备尝试；他撞到了接口挡板，它自动滑开了——千斤顶正在研究这个；他没想到会有谁在没有提前问一下的情况下就和对方啪。威震天直接把他那个大得可怖的输出管推进了接口。擎天柱愤慨地瞪着他，“想得美，威震天。”他厉声说，抓住威震天的肩膀想要撞他的头，这让他们彼此撞击了一下——

第一波快感就像警告信号一样飞速掠过擎天柱的电路。它几乎一下子就消失了，但威震天发出了一声惊讶的咕哝，接着他——动了一下，第二波又爆炸般闪过，并且直到他第三次推动臀部之前还没有完全消失。擎天柱已经从一系列进攻流程中停了下来，奇怪地扶住了威震天的肩膀，他似乎无法重新攻击了。威震天抱住擎天柱的腿拉开，更深地顶入。擎天柱的战斗系统突然完全下线：它们被替代了，能量流重定向到感官子系统，以便让他的快感中心跟上刺激。

一个大规模的反馈循环开始了，他无法打断它。威震天推动那个——尺寸完美，规格傲人的输出管反复进出，滑过擎天柱接口内所有200个传感点——千斤顶一直在拼命增加更多——尽管没有任何数据交互。每个传感点都产生了无数电涌，通过这些，所有电涌全都转化成了快感。更多的系统下线了；另外六次撞击后，他的逻辑组件宕机了，擎天柱甚至都无法形成一个条理清晰的理由来停止这一切。

系统询问他是否想要释放一些润滑油以便强化链接，并让撞击更顺畅，这显然是当下他最应该做的。威震天发出一声压抑的呻吟，突然扫开周围所有的空桶，将擎天柱彻底推倒在地上。输出管滑出时，擎天柱发出了抗议的声音，本能地靠近对方，但这个间隔很短，不足以让愉悦的浪潮消退。威震天扑到他身上，把他的手腕按在地上，就像是以为擎天柱会试图逃跑或停止这事似的。然后他以更好的，能让输出管完全进入的角度重新推了进去。

他开始稳定地推进，擎天柱又陷入了瘫软状态，四肢无力，脑模块停顿。威震天正在冲击他所有的前端进程，每次有节奏的撞击都会从芯片中挤掉一部分进程，以便为更多的快感腾出空间。层层固结的悲伤和遗憾让这部分程序已经在低能级状态下运行了几万年，当运算资源耗尽时，系统为了回收资源重新检查了它们，试图发现潜在可用资源，确认没有后就毫不留情地杀掉了那些伤感进程。

威震天大张着嘴，在他上方喘息着，光镜因欲望和困惑而失色。他的拇指仍然压着擎天柱的手腕，在数据传输端口盖板的边缘滑动。擎天柱打开了它，他想不到有什么理由不这么做。事实上，擎天柱有个模糊的想法——现在来一场性事③会很棒。他有很多年没和其他金刚对接了，他痛恨与人分享情绪，但此时此刻他除了快感没有其他任何感受，他很乐意分享。一个微弱而延迟的进程试图对这个想法提出反对意见，但它被威震天下一波激烈的动作彻底淹没了。

事实上，威震天并没有打算打开自己的神经数据链接。他只是把拇指按入端口，开始发出电子脉冲。长脉冲滚滚涌入，向每一个传感点发送甜美的刺激，而他机体的全部力量都在努力进行输出管的进和出。擎天柱被它们推动着，发出低沉的呻吟。他迷迷糊糊地设法手动松开自己的髋部轴承，就像是变形的第一步动作那样，以便让腿缠绕住威震天的臀部，在每一次撞击时拉着他进入更多，增加接触。他终于达到了系统的极限，无法再感受到更多快感，每一点可用的资源都被释放出来体验这种感觉，但还有更多在涌入，他不能，他不能——

大约5分钟后，擎天柱的表层系统恢复了正常运作。威震天一动不动地趴在他身上。实际上，威震天还在他里面，整根输出管嵌在接口内部，传递着阵阵微小的刺激，如此令人愉快。擎天柱瞪着天花板陷入了深深的困惑。他正在体验某种极为生动的情绪，它是如此陌生，甚至无法立刻识别。他的情绪处理系统正在检查数据，试图将其与之前的经验匹配，但在差不多300万年的记录中都没有找到任何样本。系统已经去掉了痛苦、坚决、不快、遗憾、悲伤、无奈、沮丧、忧虑、苦恼、渴望、宽慰——

“哦。”擎天柱发出了一个声音。他……他很快乐。

一旦他的系统识别出这个主要情绪，整个辅助神经簇都提升到了显意识层：放松、平和、满足。他的机体嗡嗡低鸣，所有电路完美校准，伺服器紧密贴合，润滑油流动顺畅——非常顺畅。当他意识到自己的接口正在渗漏润滑油时，混合的情绪中出现了一丝非常微弱的不适感。事实上，还有点儿漏机油。威震天的撞击过于猛烈，造成了损伤。

他的整个脑模块停顿了一下，然后又重新集中精神。威震天和他啪了。他让威震天啪了。他抬起一只手腕，盯着打开的数据端口。他也没想到会发生这个：他几乎就是和威震天对接了。“我做了什么？”擎天柱茫然地说。

“你什么也没做！只是躺在那儿哼哼！”威震天闷声闷气地说着，起身跪在地上。当粗大的输出管滑出时，一阵强烈的快感从擎天柱的系统中流过，最后的猛击，他的整个机体都战栗起来。威震天也颤抖了一下。他狠狠地瞪着擎天柱，“这个系统的标准功能到底是什么？”

“什么？”擎天柱说道，带着某种他自认为是强烈沮丧的感觉盯着对方。

“它到底是派什么用的？”威震天说道，“除了这种奇怪的相互作用，我们没有发现任何该死的用途。”

“你们连它是什么都不知道它就装上了？”擎天柱说道。

“我知道它的效果！”威震天说，“我看到你的效能上升了，我们知道你们是用——这种设备实现的。”他指着自己的输出管。此时它看起来更壮观了，银色、湿润，闪烁着高密度润滑油的光泽，纤细的液丝仍然将它和擎天柱的接口相连，就像是随时都能重新滑入——“我不知道是如何实现的。告诉我或者我现在就他渣的再来一次。”他充满威胁地补充道。

擎天柱吸了口气准备告诉威震天，但最后从发声器中溜出的话却是，“我什么也不会告诉你。”威震天的光镜缩小了，接着——

#

威震天极为执着。隔壁房间有一大堆能量块，之前毒气弹和诈骗就是在抽取能量。不过他们不知道什么时候已经和轮胎还有沙暴一起溜走了——所以说他们并不仅仅是盗取能量而已。威震天和擎天柱到第四轮时候，同时忘记了所有他们为什么不想和对方进行数据连接来一场真正sex的充分理由。

尽管如此，他们还是继续啪了一段时间。因为那时候擎天柱根本想不起来系统应该如何运作，以及他是谁，这是哪儿。他的每一块记忆芯片全都用于保存过去21小时的完整感官体验细节，之后将不得不从三级存储数据库中恢复记忆。

不管怎么说，威震天是非常执着的，他下定决心要找出这个系统是如何在机体内部运作的。在整整20分钟的数据连接后（当两个金刚正在共享唯一纯粹的极乐时，这么做真是太棒了），他最终探入擎天柱的存储数据库，并设法找到了答案。

“我要把你拆成零件，然后把它们全都熔了。”威震天说道，在他们又一轮结束并重新恢复表层系统运行后。这个威胁远没有平时那么有力，威震天听起来有点疑惑，似乎不是百分百确定那真是他的计划。可能真的不是，考虑到他也要花费几个小时来恢复常规记忆功能。擎天柱目前则完全无法确定任何事了。他是有种模糊的感觉，认为自己应该感到羞耻，但事实上根本没有。

他倒是能确定自己饿极了。幸运的是，他们不知道什么时候滚到了那堆能量块旁边。他捡起一个，都没有坐起来就往嘴里倒了一半。“把它给我。”威震天哑着嗓子说。擎天柱递给了他，又给自己拿了一个。

他们同时进入深度充电循环，并在差不多11个小时后醒来：擎天柱的威胁感知系统已经重新初始化，当威震天在旁边活动时，它开始给他发出警示。“你是个白痴。”这是威震天醒过来后说的第一句话。

“我感觉棒极了。”擎天柱说道。实际上他还感觉到了震惊、羞愧和忧虑。但他的系统专注于负面情绪太久，以至于相关线路都变得迟钝，已经难以标明那些东西了。相比之下，绵延持久的愉悦和放松显得如此强烈而鲜明。

“正如我所说的。”威震天的语气中充满挖苦。他大声呻吟着坐了起来，低头看了看自己的输出管部件，做了个鬼脸：上面涂满了厚厚几层的润滑油，还有一些碎渣和灰尘。“我必须得把它拆下来清理了。”他收起输出管，又做了个鬼脸。

“别对我抱怨。”擎天柱说道。他在转身坐起来并关闭面板时瑟缩了一下，“我才是那个被撞击的。”他觉得自己可能需要一次重建了。损伤监测系统在得到足够的系统资源后一直在发送疼痛警报，他不得不手动进行确认，好让它停下来。

“你活该。”威震天站起来低头瞪着他。“我们正处于一场战争中，你这个傻瓜。到底是什么让你想到要去安装一个愉悦感应系统，更别说除了我和震荡波你根本不可能用上它？震荡波拒绝安装它，因为他的效能水平已经达到最大值了。渣的我的融合炮呢？”他转动两侧肩膀，当它们松开时，僵硬的伺服器发出了摩擦声。接着，他钻过墙上的破洞开始乱推那些散落的空桶。

“你已经发现它的积极作用了。”擎天柱在后面说道，又畏缩了一下，因为站起来的时候机体吱嘎作响。他不得不手动把双腿一个接一个按回原位：关节轴承和变形齿轮在差不多32小时的时间里非常不愉快地处于半瘫状态。

“一旦你忙于和我们作战，效能改善是毫无用处的。”威震天的声音传了过来。

“看起来你们总是忙于和我们作战。”擎天柱干巴巴地说道。他举起双臂进行拉伸，一转头就看到威震天钻了回来，融合炮重新连接在他的手臂上。“噢。”他小声说。

威震天举起双手，“是的，很好！事实上你已经让这场持续了800万年的战争放慢了一个数量级。如果我们能在宇宙热寂前达成某种解决方案那真是走运了。”

“无论何时，如果你觉得厌倦了，我都愿意接受建议。”擎天柱仍然盯着对方。

威震天停顿了一下，狠狠瞪了回去。“哦，你这个无逻辑的废料。”他说道，明显变得愤慨起来，“这就是你现在的策略？让战争变得极端无聊？”

“很久以来，它对我们而言就已经无法忍受了。”擎天柱指出，他感觉到了强烈的快乐，“你们也一样才是公平的。”

“去死吧！”威震天咆哮道。④

“如果我死了，你和谁一起用这系统？”擎天柱说道，当他看到威震天的表情时，忍不住大笑起来。说着，他变形了：最好留威震天自己为这个状况心烦意乱吧。“我希望能很快再见到你。”在引擎启动的轰鸣声中，他又补充说，“我会让显像一号——私下——提醒我，一旦你独自离开基地。”

800万年来，行驶在公路上的感觉从没有这么好过。

#

救护车正在离油库一英里远的高速公路边等着他。碰到后，救护车也开到了路上，擎天柱降低速度以便救护车可以跟上。

“我原本要问问你的感觉，但最初5小时过后，我认为根本不需要了。”救护车的声音中满是狡猾的笑意。

“不。”擎天柱拼命让自己不要表现出极度的尴尬和挫败。但重新复苏的快乐驱散了这些感觉，他甚至不去在意了。“我想我欠了好些道歉，”他懊恼地说，“我没有完全相信你。”

“是啊，我知道。”救护车说道，“没关系的，擎天柱。并不是说我们没有在理智上认识到这个问题。千斤顶还在研究自主拒绝功能。但他无法让它在已经和霸天虎啪过的汽车人身上生效。一旦你有过这种强烈体验的记忆，就很难刻意拒绝再次发生。”

“你想象不出我听到这个有多高兴。”擎天柱说道。

“嗯？”

“告诉千斤顶别去管拒绝了。”擎天柱说道，“我更希望他研究如何增强。最理想的情况是我们能够有意识进行控制。”

“你知道，”过了一会儿，救护车说道，“我想，等回去后，或许我应该好好诊断一下你的处理器进程。大量长期情绪子进程被打乱有时会导致异常影响——”

“我感觉很好，救护车。”擎天柱说道，“威震天也是。”

救护车立刻抓住了这句话的重点，“他无法和其他霸天虎一起使用它。”他呼了口气。

“我非常希望有能力在某些条件下为他提供更好的体验。”擎天柱说道，“比如说，他会在下一次行动中特别注意不去伤到任何人类。”

一瞬间震惊过后，救护车猛然大笑起来。他笑得太厉害，几乎偏离路面，发生翻车；擎天柱不得不抛出牵引绳将他拉回来。“我——我认为这是不道德的。”救护车喘着气大声说道，他大笑着抓住牵引绳，“不过老实说，我不在乎。”

“我也是。”擎天柱说道，和他一起笑起来。在他们前方，太阳正在升起，给天空染上了无数条金色的光影。

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> 注①：astroliter，liter公升，猜测为作者编构的星系重量单位，译为星升。  
> 注②：应该是轮子原来的系统只有受有感觉，所以需要轮流做受。虎子改进了，可以实现攻受同乐XD  
> 注③：作者是数据流派的，所以设定TF的sex是通过数据链接实现的。  
> 注④：原文是Go jump in a smelter，跳熔炼池去，感觉没有“去死吧”节奏明快又带劲XD


End file.
